


The game of the century

by shminkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, Cheesy, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Post-Time Skip, Side Story, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shminkey/pseuds/shminkey
Summary: It's finally here: The 2021 Men's Volleyball Olympic Championships. Argentina vs Japan. Who will win?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Alisa/Yachi Hitoka, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Side story #1: Gross Love Birds

“Snacks?”

“Check.”

“Water?”

“Check.”

“Mini national flags?”

“Check.”

“Cardboard Hinata and Kegyama cut outs?”

“Oh whoops. Guess I left those in the garage. Let me go grab them real quick.”

Sugawara took the keys and headed back towards the garage, grabbed the two cardboard cutouts, and walked them back to the car.

“Just stuff them in there. I think they’ll fit” he heard Daichi yell from the front of the car.

He pushed and moved objects around in the car with no luck. They didn’t fit.

“Guess we can’t have Hinata and Kageyama next to us in the stands” Suga sighed, taking the figures back inside.

“Dude, we’re watching them from the stands. They'll be like a couple meters away from us” Kenma deadpanned, not looking up from his email.

“Aw come on Kenma, they wanted to have their juniors next to them while watching said juniors play below them. Don’t make fun of the gesture. Besides, I know you’re dying to see Shoyo. How long has it been” Kuroo asks, poking fun at the smaller man. 

Kenma only responded with a grumble, something along the lines of ‘don’t call him Shoyo’.

Suga walked back over to the car and hopped in, having previously called shotgun. Daichi grabbed his sunglasses from the above holder and put them on, checking himself out in the mirror.

“Dai, I gotta say, you look like a middle aged dad right now” Suga said, stifling a laugh.

Daichi would protest, however, looking back in the mirror and then looking down at his outfit which consisted of a loose button down, some khaki shorts, and some long white socks and sneakers, he couldn’t even argue.

“We’ve got a dad, a capitalist, a youtuber, and a teacher, all in one car. Yahtzee” said Suga as the car turned on.

And so, the drive to the arena in which the Olympic volleyball game was being held began.

Silence overtook the car for the majority of the car ride until they reached a section of road full of mountains and cattle.

“Kuroo. Hey, Kuroo” Kenma repeated as he poked the slowly drifting man. “See that cow” he asked, pointing to a large and beefy animal that was grazing by itself, far away from the rest of the herd. “That’s you.”

Kuroo didn’t even bat an eyelash as he tried to go back to sleep. 

“Boring.” Kenma stated as he laid his head against the window. He brought his legs up against his chest and held them with his arm. He closed his eyes and began to drift off.

In the front of the car, Daichi was as concentrated as ever. His face was serious and the form of his grip on the wheel is impeccable. Suga noticed that the man looked a little tense.

“Hey Dai, do you know the real reason I wanted to keep playing volleyball during the spring of our third year?” Suga asked.

Daichi blinked his eyes and shook his head, as if he fell out of a trance, he glanced quickly over to the man next to him.

“It was because we had such a good team, no? You knew we would do better during the spring tournament so you wanted to try and get more playing time, right?” He asked, certain that was the only answer. 

Suga only hummed in acknowledgment. He wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t exactly right either. 

“I wanted to keep playing because I thought I was going to lose you after highschool and I didn’t want our last game together to be such a disappointment” he said softly, looking at the scenery around him. The mountains of Japan really were beautiful.

Suga knew what he was saying was cliche, but could you blame him? 

He had known Daichi since his first year at the Miyagi Prefectural School. Together, along Asahi, they helped build the team back up to something incredible.

By the end of their last year of high school, Karasuno was no longer known as the wingless crows. 

Because they flew high

It sounded like something out of a manga, but it was the truth. And after losing the inter high game against Aoba Johsai, both Sugawara and Daichi didn’t want to lose to each other in the vast world out there.

Daichi smiled softly, continuing to look at the road ahead of him, wondering how he was able to find a man as wonderful as the one next to him. He was lucky.

“Aww babe…” Daichi cooed. “When did you get all soft on me.”

“Shut the fuck up that was a lie. I stayed because Asahi said he’d pay me.” Suga muttered jokingly.

“I-” Daichi started but a ground rumbling snore interrupted him. Suga turned around towards the two guys in the back seat.

Kuroo had fallen back into a deep sleep and was, obviously, snoring quite obnoxiously. However, Kenma had uncurled himself and turned to face Kuroo’s back and let his arms snake around his waist and stay there and he pulled himself closer to the elder, spooning him from behind.

“Gross. I can feel their sickening love from over here” Daichi grimaced.

“Ugh, I know” Suga jokingly groaned. “Gag.”

“What a couple of dumbasses. They need to get together already.”

“For real. Kuroo is down bad. Poor dude hasn’t got any action in months because of this whole Olympics thing” Suga said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

At Ariake Arena

Kenma slowly peeled his eyes open and blinked at his surroundings. The smooth movement of the car had stopped and he awoke with his arms around none other than his childhood best friend’s waist. 

“Hey dudes, get out of the car and help us unload the Yaku headbands” Sugawara said, lifting up a box filled with headbands that had pictures of the former Nekoma libero on them. The what now Kenma thought to himself.

“Oya, Kenma, get off of me you're gonna ruin my suit” Kuroo said as he lifted Kenma off of him, pulling himself out of the seat and jumping out of the car for a stretch.

“You two were being gross back there. I feel like we witnessed a hate crime of cuddles.” Suga said, folding the massive banner. 

“Yeah, you two gotta make it official or something. I’m serious. You guys are even worse than Asahi and Noya.” Daichi said, reminiscing all the times that he and Suga made fun of Asahi for not confessing to the shorter boy. 

“Yeah yeah” Kenma muttered.

They finished unloading the car of all its banners, headbands, snacks, and commemorative t-shirts. Opening the door to the arena, the smell of a national gym hit them like a truck.

“Smells like memories” Sugawara said as he recalled all the memories the smell reminded him of.

“No, it smells like foot and knee sweat” Kuroo replied.

They made their way up to the stands, carefully looking down as they saw the cameras filming the Argentinian team warm up. 

‘There weren’t even half as many people at our game against Shiratorizawa’ Daichi thought to himself. 

They sat down at their designated seats and placed all their boxes on the floor. Suga and Daichi took the banner and let it hang from the railing.

Kuroo and Kenma took out the Yaku headbands and put one on, each.

“Sugawara! Kenma!” a voice yelled from above.

“Natsu!” Daichi welcomed as the younger girl came down the steps and slid into their area.

“It’s so great to see you guys again! Can you believe Shoyo is playing at the olympics” Natsu beams proudly, throwing up her hands in the air .

“Oya, you must be shrimpy’s little sister” Kuroo guesses, shaking her hand. Natsu gave him a look.

“Ehhh! He may be short but he’s grown” she insists, showing his current height with her hand.

Kuroo laughed, sitting back down in his seat. 

“Well, how is highschool going? How's Niiyama’s volleyball team? You play libero, right” Suga bombarded as they all got comfortable in their seats.

“Yeah, it's the best position! And our team rocks” She said proudly.

“Oya? Well good luck at inter high next year” Daichi wishes.

As the group sat and talked, they continued to wait patiently for the National Japan Team to enter the court.


	2. Side story #2: Somewhere in Egypt

Now, Nishinoya was not one to have plans. 

Nishinoya did not know the words ‘plans’.

That is why, at the time of the olympics in Tokyo, he and Asahi were sitting in a cozy hotel in the middle of Egypt.

“Noya, I feel bad that we aren’t there in person” he heard Asahi whine.

“Asahi, don’t worry, they understand” he reassured his worried boyfriend. “Besides, we’re still watching it on the t.v” he said, pointing the remote to the screen that currently on the sports channel, televising the end of the gold-medal golf match.

“I guess you're right…” Asahi accepted as he sat back down on the bed next to his boyfriend. The smaller boy yawned and threw himself onto his back.

“What time is it now”

“It’s been fifteen minutes since the last time you asked babe” Asahi stated.

“And what time is the game going to start” Noya asked again.

“Three-thirty a.m. Just ten more minutes till they switch to the warm ups.” 

Nishinoya groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He was just being dramatic. Noya couldn’t be happier than now. He was traveling the world with his other half (well, his other, other half) and his best friends were going to be playing the most important game of their lives.

He sat back up and stood on the bed, only to wrap his arms around Asahi’s neck. He pecked his check from the back and wrapped his legs around the larger man’s torso. 

“You're so perfect for climbing,” Noya stated.

“Oh, hey, would you look at that, it seems like warm ups are starting” Asahi pointed out.

And so the couple got comfortable on their linen sheets as they watched the live warm ups and waited for their friends to enter the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for finishing that first side story and actually making it to the second one. This story along with the next one are quite short, but do not worry, the last one has PLENTY of writing haha.
> 
> Thanks so much and I hope you continue reading!
> 
> >:)


	3. Side story #: The arrival of Lev Haiba

Cameras clicked

Fans cheered

His beauty rivaled that of the lustrous water surrounding the arena

The steps of an untouchable man were deafened by the sounds of others

Lev Haiba had arrived at Ariake Arena.

He strutted down the road and carefully made his way up the stairs. Keeping his balance, he turned on one foot and looked at the crowds. He smiled and turned back towards the door. Confidence only.

His Gucci sunglasses hide any signs of excitement and give him an aura of power and level headedness. 

‘Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh’ He repeated in his head

‘I’m going to see Yaku I’m going to see Yaku I’m going to see Yaku. I hope he likes his gifts’ 

Ever the fanboy, Lev was internally screaming at the thought of being able to see his boyfriend play at the Olympics. He brought him little gifts from all the companies he had modeled for recently.

Someone waiting by the door in front of him ushered for him to enter the court.

He stepped inside.

He was awestruck.

It was certainly a bigger venue than any he ever played in during his time as a volleyball player. 

Suddenly, a large camera was plastered in front of his face, spewing questions for him left and right 

‘You’re the famous half-russian model Lev Haiba, correct? Which team are you here to support?’

‘Who are you most excited to see play?’

‘Are you being payed to watch this game’

Lev politely turned his head from the camera and began walking towards his designated seat. It was towards the center of the stadium, a clear view or the court before him.

His seat was surrounded by bodyguards, not one of them wanting anyone even looking to close at him.

Lev kindly bowed to them before they made a path for him to walk through inorder to reach his seat. He sat down and took a look at the view. No Yaku.

He sighed disappointedly and took out his phone, keeping his sunglasses on. ‘They shouldn’t see my reaction to playing panda popper’ he thought to himself.

He sank down into his seat and played his game when he heard his name being called from above.

“Haiba! Oi! String bean” he hears the voice yell.

He turned around and saw that it was none other than his high school team captain, Kuroo. His eyes lit up and he took off his sunglasses, he was overjoyed to see someone he knew.

“Kuroo, hey man! It’s been forever” he said from his spot. 

“And Kenma! I can’t believe I haven't seen you guys since high school” he exclaimed, reaching out to greet them. His bodyguards turned around and covered Lev from view suddenly. Surprised, he put his hand on one of their shoulders and they all became a little more relaxed.

He stepped out of the VIP seating area and walked over to Kuroo who was accompanied by Kenma.

“Oh wow how long has it been guys. Where are you both headed off to” he asked as he noticed they are walking in the direction of the exit.

“Going to pick up some more snacks from the concession stands. Daichi and Natsu finished them all already” Kenma stated with bitterness. He still hadn’t made eye contact with the tall man as he was reading more emails.

“Ah- let me join you guys. Security won't let me move an inch and all this waiting is making me hungry” Lev complained as they continued to walk towards the exit of the court.

The trio picked up their individual snacks and returned back to their assigned seats, Kuroo and Kenma returning to the other couple and the young girl, while Lev returned to his lonely and isolated space, waiting for his boyfriend to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this: THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> I'm posting all these chapters at the same time because they're all pre-written. 
> 
> Thank you for any support >:)


	4. And so the game begins and ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan vs Argentina

As the Earth shifted around the sun, humans all around the world were patiently waiting for the game of the century to begin

At the Tanaka-Kiyoko household

As the sun set on the Miyagi prefecture, a knock was heard on the door of the Tanaka-Kiyoko household. 

“Zuzu, do you mind getting the door for me? This bowl isn’t big enough for the chips.”

Shimizu, already making her way to the door, sneaked a peek at the kitchen in order to assess the damage her husband had inflicted on their house.

“Ryu, baby, I told you not to call me that. I’m not a hamster toy” she stated jokingly.

“Aw, but just listen to it!” Tanaka whined. “ It’s so fitting for you and a great reminder of  
the late 2000’s hamster toy. Plus, it’s adorable, just like you” he gushed.

Kiyoko giggled lightly at his words and arrived at the door, looking into the peephole to see who it was. A voice cried out.

“Mizu, please let us in! This tray of tenmusu is surprisingly heavy !”

She opened the door and stood face to face with Alisa’s long legs covered in designer jeans, atop of thousand dollar kicks, along with a wobbling Yachi who was quickly losing balance with the tray she was holding. 

“Oh! Let me help you with that Hito” She said politely, as she took the tray from the poor girl and ushered the two ladies inside, taking the tray over to the living room.

“Shimizu, can you believe our boys are playing in such a momentous game tonight?”

“I still can’t believe the fact that we used to clean up their sweat and fill up their water bottles” Kiyoko mentioned

“Oh I know right! It’s like we used to work for celebrities! We should have kept their sweat towels from high school. We’d probably be able to sell them for hundreds today. Could you imagine what someone would do with a high schoolers sweat? Oh my god… what if they used their sweat to create their clones” Yachi rambled, fear slowly spread onto her face. 

Alisa laughed at her antics and slid their jackets off, hanging them on the coat hanger.

“Thank you so much again for having us over to watch the big game Kiyoko. We would have joined my brother at the stadium but that man would not stop rambling about his boyfriend” Alisa expressed. All Lev Haiba had been talking about for the past week is “Oh my god Yaku-this” and “Yaku-that”. It was endearing, but it also easily became insufferable.

“Oh no worries. We intended on inviting more people, but it seems like everyone wanted to see the game in person, which I understand” Kiyoko remarked.

“Even Daichi and Suga” Yachi asked. Kiyoko nodded.

“Ryu wanted to invite Noya and Asahi, but those two dummies are still in Egypt” she stated, showing the two a selfie of the boys in front of the pyramids. 

“Those guys just don’t know that the best games must be enjoyed with the best, unlimited snacks on the most comfortable couch with the most beautiful woman in the world” chimed Tanaka. Yachi nodded in agreement.

They walked over to the couch, Tanka holding the biggest bowl they owned which was filled so high it created a mountain of crispy wonder. He set it down and fetched the remote.

Then the doorbell rang again.

“I got it this time” Tanaka called. He was by the door already, so he unlocked it and opened it. “Hey look, it’s Tsukipoo and Yams!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hey Tanaka! Here” Yamaguchi handed the elder a bottle of champaign. “For whatever the outcome of today’s game is.”

“Thanks man!” Tanaka replied, showing the two into the living room. Yachi and Alisa turned to look at the couple. 

“Who is the string bean” Alisa whispered to her girlfriend. Yachi giggled.

“That’s Tsukishima, remember? He plays for the Sendai frogs” Yachi reminded the absent minded girl. Alisa let out a remembering ‘oh’.

“Well, now that we are all here, let’s get the game on.” Tanaka said as he clapped his hands together.

Kiyoko pondered for a moment, thinking about her memories with the two boys about to play in the Olympics. “So how do you think Hinata is dealing with pre-game nerves? I mean, this seems like a pretty nerve racking game.” 

With that question, Yachi paled. “I didn’t even think about that… I’m not even playing but I suddenly feel sick to my stomach” she groaned out, crashing onto the couch.

Tsukishima snickered. “I’ll bet he’s freaking out in a little corner while that lug head Bokuto tries to calm him down.”

“Oh come on, have more faith in the man” Tanaka responded. “He’s a professional volleyball player now. He probably doesn’t even get the jitters anymore. He probably has a whole pre-game bathroom routine so his stomach doesn’t act up like it used to.”

Alisa stared at them, wondering if Hinata actually used to get such a bad case of anxiety before a game. “I bet he's doing just fine and is basking in the excitement and adrenaline pumping through him” Tanaka insisted before turning on the T.V and flipping to the correct channel.

‘Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the 2021 Tokyo Olympic Games.’

‘Tonight we’ve got the matchup of a lifetime between two countries, both equally favored to win the gold this year.’

A quick birds eye view of Ariake Arena was shown before changing to show the inside of the stadium, filled with brightly colored flooring and wallpaper that rivals the colors of the sun. Thousands of fans from both countries filled the stands. Argentinian flags were shown hanging throughout the arena, as well as blue and white painted onlookers sprinkled throughout. 

Now, while the Argentinian cheer section looked astonishing, the majority of fans were holding up some form of the Japanese flag in honor of the team representing their home. Red and white waves took up the majority of the view, as did banners cheering for Japan.

‘It seems like even though the game is set to start in about thirty minutes, the Japan National Team still has not made their way onto the court.’

‘While we wait for their arrival, let's take a look at Argentinas line up. Now, Randal, take a look at number thirteen, the man everyone has been talking about recently, Oikawa Tooru.’

‘Now the man was born and raised in Japan, however he recently became an Argentinian citizen which allows for him to play on the national team at the Olympics.’

‘What do you think are the odds he recognizes someone from the opposing team?’

‘Well Dave, No matter what his relationship is with anyone on the other side, Oikawa cannot be focused on the past and should only be focusing on winning this game for his country.’

‘Nicely said Randal.’

“Man, they sure do talk a lot” Alisa noted, as she mindlessly played with her girlfriends blond locks. 

“Yeah… What do you guys think the team is doing? It must be important because warm ups are halfway done” Yachi pointed out.

It was in fact- VERY important

“Hinata'' Yaku yelled at the redhead on the floor. “Get up and move your ass we’re gonna miss all of the warm up!”

The man on the floor groaned as he rolled around, clutching his stomach in agony.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening, this hasn’t happened in a while” Hinata whined.

“Oi Hinata '' he heard Atsumu say “didja get hit in the pressure point that gives ya diarrhea again?”

Sakusa recoiled into the wall even more as he clutched his hands closer to himself. He didn’t even want to know what that meant.

“‘C’mon Tsumu, leave ‘im alone. Let his big strong man help ‘im out” Aran stated, as Bokuto made his way through the crowd around Hinata.

He scooped up the smaller man and placed him down on one of the wooden benches. Everyone watched his as he gently removed his hand from the back of Hinata's head in order to not hurt it.

“Hinata? Can you hear me” Bokuto asked, worriedly. The smaller man nodded. 

“Okay” he replied, relieved that he could hear him. “I’m going to give you mouth to mouth now.”

“NO WHAt” Hinata screeched, jumping up into the air. “My stomach can’t be fixed with kisses.”

Bokuto looked hurt.

“Besides! We both have boyfriends. Would Akaashi approve of you wanting to kiss me” Hinata reminded the other man. 

“Yes if it was to save your life” Bokuto argued passionately.

“What’s this about you kissing Bokuto” Hinata heard his boyfriend say. The rest of the team looked over to see Kageyama shaking his hands to get rid of the water.

“Thank goodness yer finally outta the bathroom” Atsumu sighed, placing a hand over his heart. “Yer boyfriend is dyin’.”

Kageyama looked over to Hinata who had his arms wrapped around his stomach again, looking down.

“Oi, stop being dramatic Shoyo. C’mere” Kageyama motioned the smaller over.

“I don’t need your help. I got this” Hinata reassured the younger man. 

“No, come over here, I’ll help you.”

“Don’t need your help.”

“Come on yes you do.”

“No.”

“Hinata.”

“Kageyama.”

“U-ushiwaka.” They heard Komori stutter, as the captain walked in.

The team looked over from the two bickering dimwits to see their captain standing in the doorway of the locker room.

“We’re getting on the court'' He declared. “Now.”

The entire team, excluding Kageyama and Hinata, shuffled out of the locker room, grabbing their pocket-sized goodluck trinkets given by family members. Bokuto reached into his locker one more time, grabbing a small box while grinning like a mad man. He gripped it tightly before putting it gently into his jacket pocket.

When the room was cleared, Kageyama looked back at Hinata. He sighed.

“Are you coming” Kageyama voiced.

Hinata looked at the man before him. He lifted his fingers to play with the small golden ring around his necklace. 

“We’ve made it this far, right” Hinata stated.

Kageyama hummed in confusion.

“We deserve to be here. This is the day we’ve worked towards since middle school.” 

Hinata took a step forward, leaving the pit of fear in his stomach behind him.

“Let’s go win this day.”

More than a little confused, Kageyama followed behind the previously scared-shitless hitter. Together, they made their way over to the doors leading onto the court.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the other team has finally decided to step onto court with only about twenty minutes left of warm ups. But no matter. Please welcome the Japan Men’s National Volleyball team!’

The doors opened in what seemed like slow motion. They stood in the door frame for a second before Ushijima and Bokuto took the first steps into the stadium. 

The crowd roared with cheers for the team of the rising sun.

Kageyama looked around the court. He saw the faces of thousands of proud Japanese and Argentenian fans. The cheers he heard were in incomprehensible, but as he looked around, he spotted it.

Fly

Kageyama saw who was behind the railing, cheering his name out like it was their life duty.

“Kageyama Tobio we love you” He heard Daichi, Sugawara, and Natsu yell towards the team below. Kageyama smiled towards them in acknowledgement and grabbed Hinata’s arm, pulling him to where he was standing.

Surprised, Hinata looked up at whatever it was the man next to him was staring at.

Oh

Kenma was there also, waving a Japanese flag and shouting out ‘Shoyo’ as loud as he could with his little lungs. He also saw the trio from Miyagi, which included his little sister. 

“Natsu” Hinata cried at the girl in the stands. “I love you baby sis!”

Hinata stood proudly beside his boyfriend and the rest of their team as they made their way onto the center court. Some helpers from the side pushed a cart of blue and yellow Mikasa volleyballs towards their side of the net. The team began warming up quickly as they didn’t have much time left.

“Yakumori I love you!”

Yaku was about to take a sip of his water when he heard a silly nickname being called out. He knew exactly who it came from.

‘Oh? In a shocking turn of events, it seems like world famous russian model Lev Haiba is a fan of Japan’s libero.’

‘Not a fan’ Yaku thought as he walked towards the VIP seat. He saw Lev usher away the guards around him as Yaku neared. The elder raised an eyebrow.

“No one knows we're dating, huh” Yaku said, observantly.

Lev sheepishly puts an arm around his neck.

“Listen… I’m sorry I haven't gotten around to revealing the news yet” Lev apologized. Yaku leaned in closer.

“Oh shush” he whispered as he pecked Lev on the lips. “Now excuse me, I have a game to win.”

Yaku turned on his heel and walked back towards his team. Lev stood there shocked. Even the security guards around him were looking surprised. 

The whistle blew.

The men on both teams lined up on their side of the court.

‘Introducing the starting line up for the team representing Argentina, Club Atlético San Juan!’

As the announcers began to introduce the players on the opposing team, Iwaizumi and his interns continued to set up the blue treatment tables. He looked through his duffel bag filled with athletic tape, friction burn gel, and other ointments and remedies for any possible injury.

“Oi, Himari” Iwaizumi called out to one of the girls helping him. “Can you go fetch us some more towels?”

“On it” the girl replied, heading off to go find the team bus.

‘Number thirteen, Tooru Oikawa from Argentina!’

Iwaizumi looked up from his bag to see the man who’s name was just called, jogging up to his coaches.

He was the loudest on his team, roaring when he high fived them above the head. He gave a strong, confident fist bump to the air, and jogged over to the rest of his teammates. After they applauded his little show, Oikawa turned around to face the opposing side.

They made eye contact.

Iwaizumi knew for a fact he saw the other man gulp. He could almost hear it. But Iwaizumi was no better, as he dropped all the bandages he was holding. 

“Oh shoot” Iwaizumi grumbled, as he bent down to pick them up. One by one. When he was finished, he lifted his head up and saw the man standing before him.

“Iwa” Oikawa smirked, leaning against one of the blue beds. Iwaizumi couldn’t ignore his best friend.

“Hello Oikawa” Iwaizumi muttered plainly. He turned back around to put the bandaged where they belonged.

“Well that’s no way to greet an old friend” Oikawa joked. Shifted his weight in order to stand up and crossed his arms in front of himself. “Now where's my hug at.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but internally, was ecstatic to see his childhood best friend. “Not now shittykawa.”

“Oh please Iwa” Oikawa pleaded, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

“I said no. You should get back to your team” Iwaizumi replied harshly.

“Then perhaps” Oikawa moved to stand in front of the older. “A good luck kiss?”

Iwaizumi choked on his spit. ‘He can’t just come up to me after years and ask for a kiss’ Iwaizumi thought.

“I said no” The elder stated finally. “Not after we abandoned each other.”

Oikawa looked hurt after he said that. Iwaizumi knew he had to get it off his chest though. Oikawa went after his dream, and the two of them split paths, even after promising to stay together forever.

“No” He hears Oikawa say after some time. “No. Our story is not going to end because we both ended up where we wanted to be.” Iwaizumi tilted his head.

“I’m gonna make it up to you today by winning this game. For us” Oikawa declares. “And then, you’re gonna make it up to me. And we’re going to make this work.” 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and put it on his heart. “Now wish us luck. I love you.” He went back over to his teammates.

Iwaizumi looked confused. “I love you too…” Iwaizumi murmured, but he knew Oikawa couldn't hear him. 

Now with his teammates, Oikawa had something else to win by the end of the day, besides gold for his country.

‘Now, let’s introduce the Japan Men’s National Volleyball team starting lineup!’

‘Introducing number four, Bokuto Koutarou!’

“Hey hey hey!”

‘Number seven, Hakuba Gao!’

‘Number nine, Kageyama Tobio’

“Lets go Kageyama” Sugawara yelled from the stands.

‘Number ten, Hinata Shoyo!’

“That's my big brother” Natsu shouted proudly, pointing to the redhead below. “I love you Shoyo!”

Hinata grinned at his sister up in the stands before looking back at his boyfriend, a wide smirk on his face.

“I totally got more applause than you did” Hinata boasted.

“Nuh Uh” Kageyama defended, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Um, yuh huh” Hinata replied, sticking his tounge out playfully. 

‘Number fifteen, Sakusa Kiyoomi!’

“That’s ma omi-omi” Atsumu beamed from the side lines, giving Sakusa a thumbs up. Sakusa gave him an emotionless look, sending a shiver down the piss-blond’s spine. 

“Well that’s the last time I cheer for ‘im” Atsumu mutters.

‘Number 17, Yaku Morisuke!’ 

“That’s my boyfriend! Me! Mine! Him! Us” Lev screeched from his seat, scaring his bodyguards. They gave him a worried look. Lev looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He quickly sat back down in his seat.

‘Not sure what that was, but anyways. Lastly, Number 22, Hyakuzawa Yudai!’

The starting line up on the Japanese side lined up their side of the court and looked beyond the net to see Argentina standing there. Bokuto went up to the net, shaking hands with the representative from Argentina. “Thank you for the game” they both say at the same time, in english.

Bokuto walked back to the line. He let out a breath. “Man, I’ve been practicing that line for a week now. I think it went pretty well. Akaashi helped me with pronunciation” He said proudly, looking up to the stands to find his boyfriend. And he looked. And looked. Still looking.

Hyakuzawa could tell something was wrong. Bokuto was silent, his eyes rapidly scanning the crowd. Hyaku tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

“Hey, Hinata” He whispered. Hinata turned around. “I think something is bothering Bokuto.”

Hinata looked around the giant man’s torso and saw Bokuto frozen in place, shoulders fallen. Worriedly, Hinata walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “Bokuto” He asked softly.

“Akaashi hasn’t arrived yet” Bokuto pointed out. 

Hinata looked up to where the other man pointed and saw a single empty seat in a sea of hundreds of colorfully filled ones. Akaashi.

“Hey. Hey, Bokuto. Look at me” Hinata spoke calmly. Bokuto turned to look at him, noticing an anxious look on his face. “You know Akaashi would never miss a game this important. I promise you he will be here.”

Bokuto gave him a confused look. Then he realized what Hinata looked so worried about. 

“Hey” Bokuto cheered. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine! I promise I’m not the same boy I was in high school” he said, pointing a finger at himself. “But you are right, Akaashi will be here!”

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “You’re right! Let's focus on the game for now. Everyone is here to see you play, right” Hinata asked, trying to elicit a specific response from the taller one. 

Bokuto felt the adrenaline surge through him. He nodded and gave Hinata an agreeing huff. They grouped with the rest of the team and got ready to start the first set.

Akaashi never ran. Not even if he was fifteen minutes late. Akaashi could only ever be fashionably late.

But not today. Akaashi sprinted out of the uber, thanking the driver hurriedly, and bolting towards the entrance of the arena. Of course security had to stop him, but he pleaded his way through the line and busted through the doors. He made his way quickly up the stairs before looking down at the ticket in his hand. A4C. 

“Pardon me.”

“Excuse me.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, coming through.”

Akaashi pushed his way through the crowd and finally made it to section A. Section A was the closest section on the Japanese side to the bench side. He looked down at the court and saw the owl-haired man surrounded by his team. Feeling a strong sense of guilt, he mustered up his courage.

“Bokuto” Akaashi cried out to the man below. 

Immediately, Bokuto threw his head up to find where the sound came from. Akaashi could hear his eyes light up. 

“Akaashi” Bokuto screamed as he jumped up and down in place. He looked like a puppy who was about to be given a treat. “You’re finally here!”

Akaashi gave Bokuto an endearing smile as the man faced his team again, huddling them up and giving them a pre-game pep talk. Bokuto looked back up at the man in the stands, something shining gently in his eyes.

Argentina was up to serve first. And of course, it had to be the great king.

Oikawa tossed the ball gently into the air, took a running start, and struck the ball with all his might.

Sakusa fell onto his knees as received the ball, a little sloppily, but he got it up in the air.

“I got it” Hinata called.

He followed up on the receipt and sent it towards Kageyama. The setter glanced over at Bokuto for a millisecond before tossing the ball in his direction.

The grey-haired man leapt into the air, his legs swinging behind him as he used his wrist to spike down the ball as hard as he could. It hit the floor.

The crowd cheered as Japan received the first point of the game.

‘And Bokuto Koutarou, with his deadly smash, gets the first point for Japan!’

Now Kageyama was up to serve. He took a deep breath and hit the ball with all his might, trying to get a service ace. He sent it straight towards the edge of the court. 

Someone on the opposing team reached the ball and sent it to their teammate. Their number nine then hit it to Oikawa. He set it, and the spiker smacked it down, only to be blocked by Hyakuzawa, Hinata, and Bokuto. The ball hit their fingertips, but bounced off to the side, landing outside of the court.

‘Argentina gets a point, tying the teams up at one to one’

“Arg” Hinata exclaimed. “Sorry!”

Kageyama shook his hand. “It’s okay, well get the next one!”

After a couple more serves, Japan was in the lead again with nine to eight. Yaku was switched out with Hakuba and Hinata was now up to serve. He hit with such strength that it landed out of the court.

“You’ll get the next one” he heard someone from the stands shout, presumably Daichi. Hinata, so far, had not been able to hit any spikes. All of his previous attempts had been blocked by Argentinas incredible defense. 

Argentina served a jump-floater which Hakuba dug up. Kageyama jumped up to set the ball by the net, sending the middle blockers up to block Sakusa, before tossing the ball over the net.

‘Can you believe it folks? Kageyama from Japan with a setter dump! How Bold!’

Back at the Miyagi prefecture, the three couples cheered at the screen. Even Tsukishima smirked at the man's deceitfulness.

Tanaka jokingly teared up. “Look at my baby” he choked out. “So grown up.”

Kiyoko playfully rolled her eyes. “Oh stop it. He is a year younger than you.” Yachi laughed at the two. Alisa patted her shoulder and motioned for Yachi to sit on her lap. She moved from the floor onto a more comfortable seat.

The game played on for a couple more rallies before Argentina had to call a timeout. 

“I wonder what Oikawa has planned” Sugawara whispered in Kenma’s direction back in the arena. Kenma shrugged.

“Not sure. We never played him, remember” the shorter man reminded, as their two high schools were in different prefectures. Sugawara let out an ‘oh’.

On the Argentinian side of the court, the master planner known as Oikawa Tooru had a few ideas to put in play.

“First” Oikawa began in spanish. “Let’s continue to block out number ten. I have a feeling that he is beginning to get annoyed, seeing as none of his spikes have landed.”

The rest of the team nodded in understanding.

On the Japanese side of the court, Hinata irritatedly drank his water. He wasn’t feeling too optimistic about his current playing method. ‘None of my spikes are making it over’ He thought to himself.

“Oi, dumbass” he heard Kageyama say behind him. “Don’t overthink it too much.”

Hinata nodded his head. Surprisingly, his boyfriend's words were quite encouraging. Having heard them all throughout his high school career, they became somewhat motivational.

The referee blew the whistle, and both teams went back on to the court. The score was now at set point, with Japan still in the lead. 

Argentina served, and the ball was now flying up in the air thanks to Yaku’s receive. Kageyama set the ball, and all three hitters began running towards the net. Bokuto and Sakusa jumped, and then Hinata closed his eyes and went in for the final blow. He spiked the ball as hard as his arms would let him. 

He opened his eyes. 

The ball was falling back on their side. It landed on the floor. 

Argentina cheered, while Hinata looked down at the ground. They were now stuck in a deuce. 

Through the rest of the set, Hinata tried and tried again, asking for the ball over and over again. Bokuto, Sakusa, and even Hakuba landed some points.

Japan lost the first set. 

Hinata was feeling a little more broken than before. But he still had a spark to continue playing the game.

“Bokuto” their coach called to the wing spiker. “I’m rotating you with Hoshiumi for this set, at least for now.”

Bokuto nodded understandingly and sat down by the bench, wrapping an iced towel around his neck. The rest of the team drank their water as Iwaizumi checked each player for injuries or pain.

Starting the second set, Argentina served first, again. It was a no-touch ace. 

Hoshiumi growled in annoyance. “My bad! Next time!”

After about ten points, Japan was still losing at six to four.

‘It seems like Japan’s lead from the first set was only a fluke as they are struggling to close the gap against Argentina’

It was now Kageyama’s turn to serve again. Before the referee blew the whistle, Coach Hibaria made a hand motion. Kageyama noticed this and saw Atsumu standing by the court. Kageyama walked over to him and high fived the man

“You got this” Kageyama smirked.

Atsumu nodded confidently. He walked over to the back of the court and stood there for a second. 

“Let’s go Tsumu” he heard a voice root. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

Miya Osamu, Suna Rintaro, and Kita Shinsuke were all leaning against the railing, holding up a banner with his face on it. 

A tear slipped from the corner of Atsumu’s eye. ‘I’m so fuckin’ hot’ he thought. 

Now full of confidence, Atsumu sent the ball to the other side, the projectile ricocheting off of a player’s hand and landing out of bounds.

Atsumu screamed at his teammates in victory.

‘And it seems like their pinch server, Miya Atsumu, has some tricks up his sleeve with that ace!’

Up in the stands, Osamu looked like a proud parent. He was beaming that his brother had just done that. 

“Your brother sure is a badass” Suna stated emotionlessly. Kita snickered. Osamu glared at him. “I’m right over here yaknow?”

“He’s just jokin’ ‘round Samu, ya know that” Kita interjected, still laughing. Suna gave the grey haired man an innocent smile. 

“Just you wait till Aran serves” Osamu muttered.

It seemed like Osamu could almost predict the future, as a few rallies later, Aran was substituted for Hoshiumi and Kita could not stop shouting at his fiancé with teary eyes everytime he he hit the ball.

“I love you Aran Ojiro” Kita called out to him as he slammed the ball onto the opposing team’s side. 

Aran looked up at his soon-to-be husband and grinned at him, eyes creasing in joy. He made a little heart gesture with his hands and held it up above his head. Kita threw his face into his hands.

“Ugh” Osamu gagged. “Ya guys’er’ so weird.”

“Yeah” Suna agreed, as his boyfriend pulled him closer to his body. 

A few more rotations later, and Kageyama was put back into the game, along Yaku.  
Kageyama started with a hefty serve, sending the ball towards Argentina’s libero.

The other man dug it up, just barely, and sent it back over the net.

“Here” Aran called, running out to the side. He took a running start, foot by foot, and jumped into the air as Kageyama swiftly tossed the ball into the spikers hand. With a slap, the ball flew down.

‘Aran Ojiro and Kageyama Tobio with that coordination! Together, they land another one!’

Hinata walked over to Kageyama and poked him in the back.

“Yeah Sho” Kageyama asked, looking at the man.

“Please” Hinata shouted. “Send the next one to me!”

Kageyama’s next serve went out, meaning it was Oikawa’s turn to serve again.

Oikawa sent the ball flying towards the ground, but Yaku dove to the floor, his hand fitting between the two.

“Sorry!”

Hyakuzawa went after it and gave it over to Sakusa, who sent it to Kageyama.

“Bring it here” he heard Hinata yell. Hinata ran up to the net, swung his arm, and felt the ball fit right into his palm, smacking the floor.

Hinata landed back on the ground and the rest of the team ran over to him, screaming at him in joy. Kageyama ruffled his hair and gave him a proud grin.

“That’s our Shoyo” Daichi and Sugawara screamed, hugging each other in pride.

After that, Hinata’s spirit was lifted all the way to the top of the world, and it spread throughout the rest of his team. With their power, they took the second set from Argentina.

‘It looks like both countries do not want to give up and they are both tied back up again, one to one.’

‘You’re right Dave. I’m excited to see how the rest of the game will play out, but can we take a moment to recognize Japan’s number ten, Hinata Shoyo, for finally breaking through Argentina’s defense.’

Hinata was beaming, full of energy and ready for the next round. He took a look at Coach Hibarida’s clipboard to try and get a look at the lineup. His eyes widened.

“Why am I being switched out” Hinata asked, worriedly. “I promise I won’t mess up anymore and I’ll get through all the spikers” he pleaded.

“Their coach shook his head. “Don’t worry, you’re still playing, we just want to use some of Ushijima’s southpaw spikes to break them up” He explained. “I’ve noticed that all of your jumping has slowed down some of their offense, so I want to use that to our advantage.”

“Oh” Hinata responded, going to sit down by Bokuto on the bench.

“Bokuto, you're back in this time. Komori, you too. You’ll go in for Yaku.” 

“Hey hey hey” Bokuto cheered, high fiving the libero. Hinata sulked.

“Kageyama, take a break for now too. Miya, you're in this set.” 

Kageyama blinked at his coach, before going to sit next to his boyfriend. Hinata looked up at him, wondering internally how he could be okay with sitting out at the Olympics.

“It’s because I know that if I don’t rest now, I’m not gonna be able to perform my best at the end” Kageyama voiced. 

“What” Hinata asked, dumbfounded. “How did you know what I was thinking?”

“You dummy” Kageyama began “I’m your boyfriend and I played on your team for three years. Of course I know how your brain works”

Most people on this earth wouldn’t consider the man known as Ushijima Wakatoshi to be a cuddly or warm person. His entire aura screeched ‘as cold as the winter wind’.

Now, the thing is, Tendou Satori didn’t consider himself to be ‘most people’. 

As Tendou tapped the chocolate molds on the table, the television announced the beginning of a new set for the men’s gold-medal volleyball game. 

‘There’s Miya Atsumu with his devastating serve, but oh! Argentina gets it up in the air and will they be able to land it?’

‘Oh! It looks like Japan is not letting it get over, but there’s Argentina again, saving it and sending it over the net’

‘And it’s going from nineteen to fifteen and now to their setter and’

Tendou looked up at the tv and saw the man jump from the ground, landing his terrifying spike.

‘And that’s Japan’s number one, Ushijima Wakatoshi, with his deadly spike! You saw it here folks!’

Tendou beamed pridefully at the t.v, looking around to see if his other coworkers saw his boyfriend.

“That’s him” Tendou cheered. “That’s my Toshi~”

Some of his coworkers looked at the man being shown on the screen, his face stoic, as if he had just finished a documentary on the three different types of woods. Then they looked back at the shaved redhead.

“That man” a girl said, pointing to the television. “That it your Wakatoshi? The one who’s hugs and kisses you’re always longing for?”

Tendou nodded rapidly, staring at the screen. As he looked back down at his chocolates, he realized something.

“Hey Eloise” Tendou called out to the lady in front. “What type of chocolates are these?”

“Dark chocolate with raspberry jam” the woman named Eloise responded. Tendou let out a dramatic gasp.

“Those are Toshi’s favorite” he gushed. His coworkers looked at him again. “I’m going to pack him some of the leftovers and send them out to him!”

And so, Tendou continued his work while he watched his boyfriend play at the Olympics.

Argentina now had two sets, while Japan still only had one. Atsumu was still feeling the adrenaline rush from being put in as a pinch setter.

He slid over next to his boyfriend and tried to get a look at his face. When Sakusa turned his face further away, Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed.

He leaned in and pecked the redhead on the cheek, causing the curly haired man to blush, before wiping the kiss from his skin.

“Bleh” Sakusa exclaimed. “Boyfriend cooties.”

“Hey! I will gladly stop the transference of these so-called boyfriend cooties” Atsumu warned. Sakusa rolled his eyes, smiling softly.

The fourth set was nerve wracking for both teams. As it stood, if Argentina could take this set, they would win gold. 

However, Japan was not letting Argentina get away easily. Every time Argentina tried to break away, the other country would score a point to tie them back up again.

There were groans heard numerous times from both sides, some of relief and some of aggression.

Luckily for Japan, they won the fourth set and were stuck with one more round. 

“Hit it, hit it, Kageyama! Push it, push it, Kageyama” the crowd roared as Kageyama tossed the ball, hitting it into the other side.

‘And the final set of the men’s gold medal Olympic game begins with number nine’s consistent serves.’

‘It also looks like the crowd has gotten rowdy. They really want to know the outcome of this game.’

‘Don’t we all Randal, don’t we all.’

The ricochet off of Komori’s hands and into the air, towards Bokuto. The ball was high enough to the net for Bokuto to spike, which he did, but was blocked by the arms of Argentina. In the blink of an eye, the ball was on the floor.

“This game is taking years off of my life” Kuroo exclaimed, grasping his shirt over his heart. Kenma gave him a light smile. Kuroo and Bokuto’s friendship was always something he found endearing.

“Tell me about it” Daichi cried, his face pushed against Sugawara's arm as the grey hair leaned against the railing. “I can’t look anymore.”

Below, Bokuto began to apologize profusely for missing again.

“Don’t mind, Bokuto” he heard Hinata yell.

The next rally began as Argentina’s number twenty began with a jump-floater, breaking Japan’s formation, before Hyakuzawa saved the ball, sending it towards Komori who, surprisingly, jumped over the front line and perfectly set the ball up in the air.

It was hit and landed right against the opposing teams line.

‘Did you see that folks? Number 9, one of Japan’s official setters, just spiked the ball!’

Hinata ran up to his boyfriend and gave him a double high five, before giving him a chop at his waist.

“Ow!”

“You big dummy” Hinata yelled. “Why didn’t you pull that sooner? You’ve got such a strong hit!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned Hinata’s body away from him, pushing his back and sending him away.

A couple serves later, Sakusa and Atsumu were rotated in for Aran and Kageyama. Their combined attack was ready.

Hinata received Oikawa’s serve, sending the ball high up in the air, perfectly for Atsumu. Atsumu and Sakusa quickly switched places, and Atsumu continued to face towards the left side of the court, away from the curly haired man. 

“Omi!”

In a split second, Atsumu sent the ball backwards, towards the man flying in the air. Sakusa hit the ball as hard as he could, bending his wrist perfectly to rotate the ball. It hit Argentina’s number 4 and bounced off of his arm, landing outside the line. Sakusa and Atsumu’s eyes widened as they cheered in surprise that their plan actually worked.

“Didja see that'' Osamu cheered from the stands, proudly. “We share the same DNA!”

On the court, Bokuto chest bumped Sakusa, and even though the latter was taller, Bokuto, the beef'd monster that he was, knocked some wind out of him, sending him tumbling backwards. Atsumu caught him gently before slapping him on the back playfully.

The next couple of points went back and forth between Japan and Argentina, both teams at each other's necks. 

Oikawa flew up in the air, slamming the ball hard onto the floor, pulling out all the stops in order to win. Even though they were in the final set of the Olympic championships, neither team lost energy. Fueled by desire to win, both teams fought with a fire they never knew they had.

Hinata moved from one side of the court to the other, continuing to distract the blockers and throw them off from the real spike. The crowd roared with passion for each point.

They were stuck in a deuce again. Seventeen to seventeen. 

Up in the stands, Natsu gathered the men around, whispering in their ears.

Once Kageyama was rotated back in, he stood at the line to serve. ‘Take it now’ he thought to himself.

“Nice serve Kageyama!”

Daichi, Sugawara, Kenma, Kuroo, and Natsu stood against the railing, making an ‘L’ with their fingers. Kageyama felt himself become filled with a pride he didn;t know existed inside of himself.

Tossing the ball up, Kageyama ran towards the line, jumping up, sending the ball softly over the net.

“Mine” someone on the opposing team shouted, receiving the ball. Oikawa set it up. A man for it, slamming it with all his strength. But there they stood. Hyakuzawa, Hakuba, and Bokuto.

‘Incredible! Japan pulls away at the deuce, desperate to take this game! Will they do it? Can they do it!’

Hinata looked over his shoulder to take a good look at Kageyama, giving him a conformational nod. Kageyama smiled firmly back.

Turning back to face the net, he heard the whistle blow. This is it.

Taking a deep breath. Kageyama collected his thoughts and pulled them together, sending the ball to the other side. Oikawa received it, but the power of the serve was too much and it flew back over. 

“I got it” Hyakuzawa called out, clearly passing it to Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi sent it up. 

‘And the ball is up!’

Hinata ran to the back of the court, legs burning with fire. Kageyama stood directly underneath the ball, its shadow looming above him. He set it.

Hinata’s shoe squeaked as it turned on the polished wood floor. He counted his steps, leaping into the air. 

He opened his eyes, seeing the ball directly in front of him. He swung, closing his eyes again.

A whistle blew as Hinata landed harshly on the solid ground. He opened his eyes to see Kageyama staring at him, an expression on his face.

The stadium went silent. 

Hinata didn’t breathe as walked in what felt like slow motion to his boyfriend, mouth hanging open. His legs moved without him thinking. 

He crashed into Kageyama, the taller supporting him with his arms suddenly wrapping around the redhead. They pulled each other close, all sounds around them being blocked out by the other’s silent emotions.

‘Unbelievable! Hinata Shoyo, number 10, with the game winning spike!’

The crowd blared with emotions. 

Sugawara and Daichi stood silently, hands covering their mouths, as they turned towards each other. Daichi was the first to break into tears.

Natsu let tears of pride stream down her face as she yelled out her brother’s name for all countries to hear.

Osamu and Kita cried into each other, holding on for dear life, as Suna patted his boyfriend’s pack, similarly teary-eyed.

The commonly well-composed model in the VIP section almost threw himself over the barrier, roaring out in amazement.

Akaashi gasped to himself, eyes watering and hands going to cover his gaping mouth.

In Miyagi, the champagne bottle popped as Yachi cried into the pillow she was holding, Alisa tearfully clapped at the scene being played out. Tanka sobbed, hugging an equally shocked Tsukishima. Yamaguchi shook a sniffling Kiyoko harshly as he screamed at the television.

In Egypt, as the sun began to rise again, Noya was clinging on to his boyfriend, shaking him around like a mad man, both with tears in their eyes.

Atsumu and Sakusa, and the other players on the bench bolted towards the rest of their teammates, tears already streaming down their faces. 

The men’s team crashed into each other, a mix of emotions blending into tears and screams of all sorts. 

Ushijima, ever the stoic and emotionless man, let the tears drip from his face onto the floor. He smiled proudly, looking around for a camera. When his eyes caught the one he was looking for , he jogged over to it. The reporter standing in front of it noticed the large man moving closer.

“Here with us now is Ushijima Wakatoshi of Japan. Now, do you have any words to say to everyone out there who just watched this game” the reporter asked in french.

Ushijima gently took the microphone from the reporter and held it up to his face.

“Satori. I love you so much and I promise I’ll be there with you soon” he promised in french, voice shaking as he cracked a small smile at the television.

The reporter took the microphone back and turned her attention back to the camera.

Barely able to stand due to the shock, Hinata and Kageyama fell to their knees, grasping tightly at each other. In most depictions of winning such a life altering game, a kiss would be brought out. However, Hinata and Kageyama could only hold each other as they breathed harshly.

“It’s” Hinata started, not being able to form words. “Over.”

Kageyama pulled away from Hinata for a second, only to examine his face, before pulling him back closer. 

“We did it” he whispered.

The crowd cheered for what felt like hours as Hinata and Kageyama held each other, never wanting this moment to end. 

On the sidelines of the court, Iwaizumi was sure he had stopped breathing. He was incredibly proud of the men he had just watched play on the court. He looked around the stadium, scanning the crowd to see everyone’s reaction, before his eyes landed one someone.

Oikawa.

Iwaizumi gulped suddenly, feeling a pang of guilt hitting his heart. The man with fluffy brown hair has his head towards the ground. He was unmoving. The athletic trainer slowly made his way through the crowd of reporters who are eager to get a chance to interview the players, before making it to the opposing side.

He walked slowly to number thirteen. 

“Iwa” he heard the taller say. 

“I did it.”

Iwaizumi was about to pat the other on the back, when he realized what he had said. 

“I’m sorry, what” Iwaizumi asked. He saw Oikawa’s shoulders move, unsure if it was due to sadness. The taller looked him in the eyes. He was smiling.

“I played. In the Olympics” he said softly. Iwaizumi had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t imagining this. Oikawa noticed this and laughed.

“I know” the taller began. “I thought I would be more heartbroken after too.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “But, really, I’m just honored that I got to play.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say. ‘I don’t apologise, do I’ he thought. He shook his head at the idea before Oikawa spoke again.

“Well, my coach is calling us over for a post-game meeting. See you another tim-”

Iwaizumi cut Oikawa off by pulling him into a hug. Oikawa gasped in surprise, before wrapping his arms around the other man. 

“Maybe you’re not so bad, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi said into the other’s chest. Oikawa giggled at this.

“Just admit that you love me” he said with a smirk on his face.

“Love you” Iwaizumi murmured, giving Oikawa a peck on his cheek.

Once the emotions in the stadium settled down a bit the two countries lined up against the net. They stuck their hands out and shook them.

Hinata looked up to see who the arm he was shaking belonged to. 

“Next time” Oikawa smiled. “I will win.”

Hinata grinned back. “Then I guess I will also have to win.”

Once both teams sat back down on their respective sides, the lights began to dim.

‘Introducing the twenty-twenty-one Men’s volleyball Olympic!’

The Japan Men's Olympic volleyball team walked onto the pedestal, all of them holding hands. Hinata and Kageyama stood in the center, squeezing each other’s hands till they cut off the circulation.

The men bowed their heads down, allowing for the medals to be placed around their necks. When they lifted their heads back up, their faces were filled with tears again. 

‘On this momentous occasion, we would like to thank both teams for such a heart wrenching game tonight’

Before the announcer could put down the microphone, someone jumped down from the pedestal. They gently made their way through the crowd in front of the podium before tapping the announcer on back.

“Excuse me” the person asked. “May I? Just, real quick?”

The announcer nodded, already knowing what was about to happen. The person jumped onto the announcer’s podium.

“Hello world” Bokuto said, a little too loudly, into the microphone. The sound squealed and caused everyone to cover their ears. He let out a nervous chuckle, fixing the neck of his shirt.

“Sorry about that guys” he cleared his throat quickly before continuing on. “There’s something I want to say tonight. Something… that I’ve been meaning to say for a long time.”

The crowd murmured in confusion as to what the two-tone hair’d man was going on about.

“So… I know this man. He is” Bokuto paused for a moment. “Not like anyone else out there. He’s the most blunt, observant, and most of all, kind-hearted man out there.”

Now his team members were looking at him in confusion. They whispered amongst themselves, trying to figure out who he was talking about.

“He’s been with me through everything. My victories, my defeats, my emotions. He is always by my side, no matter what it is I’m going through. And… I want him to stay there. For the rest of our lives” he heard the crowd gasp as they began to piece together what was happening. Hinata pulled on Kageyama’s sleeve.

“So… Akaashi. Would you please join me down here?”

A spotlight was turned on, scanning the crowd for this man. It suddenly stopped on a figure making its way down the stairs.

Hinata pulled on Kageyama’s sleeve again, causing the taller one to bend down a little. 

“You’re not getting a proposal like this, just so you know” he whispered. Kageyama’s eyes widened. 

“What do you mean? I’m the one who’s going to propose” he whispered back.

“Nuh uh” Hinata whispered back, a little louder.

“Yuh huh” Kageyama said, almost in his regular voice. Aran elbowed him right between the ribs. 

“Shut yer trap now or else I’ll get Kita to unleash ‘is wrath.” 

The two bickering men fell deathly silent.

Akaashi had now made his way onto the court, hands clammy and by his side. He felt his heart beating, as if his teacher had just called on him to read out loud. As his eyes quickly darted around, they landed on Bokuto’s soft ones. He could feel his heart calm, yet at the same time, it almost flew out of his chest.

The crowd in front of the announcer’s podium began to part, similarly to how it does in a sappy romance movie. Akaashi stepped slowly into the path.

“Akaashi. My Keiji” Bokuto began. “Ever since your first day at Fukurodani Volleyball club, I’ve felt some sort of attraction to you. But I don’t just mean romantic attraction. I loved to be around you. You made everything better, even when you teased me for missing a spike.”

Akaashi let out a gentle chuckle at this comment.

“And don’t even get me started on your perception of my emotions, oh god, Keiji. No one could ever understand me like how you do. It’s thanks to you that I am able to keep my emotions under control now. You have no idea how much you mean to me. How much you will always, and forever, mean to me.”

Akaashi’s eyes were getting misty. 

“I can’t get down on my knees because I might not get back up, but” Bokuto began as he opened the small grey box he pulled out of his jacket. “My Akaashi Keiji.”

“Will you become my husband?”

Akaashi stood there, lip quivering now even more than ever. The stadium was silent. He was pretty sure everyone could hear him and Bokuto’s heart beats.

Frantically, Akaashi nodded his head up and down, hands covering his blushing face. He was never one to become this emotional in one whole day.

He felt Bokuto enclose him in a hug as he fell into his arms.

Cheers were heard around them but in that moment, all they could feel was each other. Their heart beats were almost in sync, beating rapidly off of one another.

Back up in the stands, Kuroo and Kenma had subconsciously leaned against each other, neither one of them saying a word as they smiled down on their friends below. 

“Maybe we should try again” Kenma said quietly, adjusting his position on Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo hummed at this, looking at the man on his shoulder, and moving a strand of hair out of his face.

‘What a beautiful ending to such an emotional night, am I right ladies and gentlemen?’

‘You sure are Randal. Memories were definitely made here tonight.’

And with that, another day began in Egypt. Another day ended in Japan. Another game shook the core of everyone around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE THING! This is my first ever story that I am publishing so I really hope it wasn't all that bad. I am also extremely sorry if I characterized the characters poorly. I tried my best to imagine them in this time skip. I am also sorry that I couldn't include every single character we met in the show. I was going to try that, but it already felt as if I was trying too hard to push so many different character stories into such a short fic. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought of it and what I can change in future. Also any grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> Thank you gain and I love anyone who even scrolls past this story!! <333 
> 
> >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is the first chapter of four. The next two are also side stories, however they do coincide with the rest of the story. 
> 
> This is also my first ever fanfiction so please correct any grammer/spelling mistakes in the comments haha.  
> Thanks >:)


End file.
